James Bond Jr Season 2 Episode 6 The Return of Blofeld Part 2
by Firefly1fan
Summary: James and his team are getting frustrated about fighting Blofeld which is harder than anything they've ever faced. Rated T to be Safe.


James Bond Jr Season 2 Episode 6 The Return of Blofeld Part 2

Guest Star: 2010's Q

Continuing from our last episode: Someone is trying to kill 007 and Team Bond Jr are beaten by this mystery man.

"Blofeld you survived?" asked 007.

"Of course I survived you think dropping me down a chimney would have killed me?" asked Blofeld. "Now it is time for you to die."

"NO!" yelled IQ as he tried to attack Blofeld but Blofeld threw him bashing him into Gordo.

"Can you get off me IQ?" asked Gordo who just woke up. "B-Blofeld?"

"Looks like we're going to have to finish the job your Uncle started years ago." Said Tracy.

"Yes time to end this Blofeld." Agreed James.

"You thought against my former henchmen Dr Julius No but you have not thought against anything like me." Bragged Blofeld as he battled James, Tracy, IQ and Gordo which was a difficult task but managed to knock him off his feet. "I will be back!" Blofeld yelled as he ran off.

"You can count on it." said Phoebe who had recovered.

"I swear Blofeld wasn't that strong." Said Gordo.

"Not when I last thought him no." said 007.

"Uncle James as you want me, Phoebe and the boys to call you." Said Tracy. "We need all the info on Blofeld if we stand any chance of beating him."

"We all need to know everything about your old arch-foe Uncle James." Said James to his only living relative.

"Yes meet me at my flat in North London tomorrow at 6am sharp." Ordered 007.

"SIR YES SIR!" said all five young adults.

That night James was staring at the sky knowing that Blofeld was on to them when Tracy came in.

"James sorry if I'm interrupting." She said.

"No you're not interrupting Tracy." said James. "I just felt we were powerless to stop Blofeld today and Blofeld is an old man how could he beat us."

"Don't worry James we will stop Blofeld." Promised Tracy.

"Thanks Tracy I know you're trying to cheer me up but at the moment I don't feel in the mood for girls." Sighed James.

"You've been like this since M left your Uncle in North Korea I wish you would let someone even it was me in." said Tracy feeling upset about when James had said.

"Tracy I'm sorry." Said James and they hugged.

Next morning at 6am the team were at 007's flat.

"Ok Team this is a picture of Blofeld and I want you all to beat it up in your own way." 007 instructed and IQ used glum, Gordo kicked it with his foot while Tracy and Phoebe punched it and James shot it with a bullet from 007's Walther.

"Sorry Uncle I want Blofeld dead for ruining everyone's life." Sighed James.

"Understandable." Replied 007. "Especially since-since ah forget it."

"What's wrong Uncle James?" asked Tracy.

"I don't want to talk about it." Replied 007.

"Hang on." Said Gordo. "I can see I think I can see Bunt."

"Bunt are you sure?" asked 007.

"I think so or I could be imaging things." Sighed Gordo.

"Shall we call it a day?" asked Phoebe.

"Yes I think we better." Replied 007. "James is stressed, so am I and I think Gordo is too."

"Right Mr James Bond Senior." Said Tracy then there was a knock at the door.

"007 M has heard of the Mystery Man's Attack." Said the New Q. "Oh I didn't know you had guests."

"I'm Uncle James's Only Living Relative thanks Q." said James then Tracy held his hand. "Sorry."

"It's ok rough days for everyone around in London." Replied the New Q. "Some new Gadgets."

"I see I'll test them tomorrow." Said 007.

"Ok but M isn't happy about your Nephew and his friends doing stuff that is MI6 business." Said the New Q. "But I think we need these five ready for the next attack on the Mystery Man."

"The Mystery Man is Blofeld say only that to M." said 007.

"Yes 007." Replied the New Q.

"What gives Malloy the right to say if can fight crime or not?" asked Gordo.

"Forget Malloy we have work to do." Groaned James.

"Hey we're friends you can talk to us James." Said Tracy but James walked off leaving Tracy a little worried and a little sad.

To Be Contiuned


End file.
